After Rangerhood
by Triple-Driple
Summary: These are tales about Rangers from Mighty Morphin to the present, their lives after being rangers and how they tackle challenges without the powers. First tale: Closer Again.
1. Tale 1: Closer Again- Prologue

**After Rangerhood  
By Triple- Driple**

**Tale #1: Closer Again  
Prologue- Return To Angel Grove**

**Rated: T  
Contents: Violence, strong language and suggested non-descriptive adult themes.**

**A/N: Hello, this is Triple- Driple with another story idea. Anyways, this is my take on what happens years after the powers… from the MM era to the current one. This can either be friendship fics or romance fics and I decided to tackle on both. This story will be on the same summary but different tales in one. **

**The first tale is a romance fic comprising of 5 to 10/12 chapters which is about Katherine Hillard. This story will take place after Kat leaves for Royal Dance Academy in London (P.S, the prologue will always be in the first lead character's point of view and the epilogue will be in the second lead character's point of view) And again I've pulled it a few years back for several reasons I cannot explain: **

**Closer Again**

**Prologue:**** 'Labelled' Belongings**

**Katherine's POV**

**Apartment 5D  
Burchfield Apartment Buildings  
Angel Grove, CA  
June 1998**

I glanced down at the dress that I was supposed to wear at my friend Kimberly Ann Hart's wedding. It was a short pink strapless dress with a black figure belt, a pink rose on the corner of the chest and I put in black stilettos into the bag, Ashley Hammond sure does know fashion… and what's a dress for Kimberly without sparkle and sequence. I put in makeup and a curling iron into the bag. It was a night before the wedding and I had to be by Ashley's to get ready for the next day while the guys are on a road trip.

I then sighed before sitting on my bed of my small shabby apartment before my little girl came in and hopped on my lap with a small squeal and I laughed before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Brianna, aren't you supposed to be downstairs with Grandma?" I asked her and she only grinned at me, her small teeth with that little sparkle in them.

"I just wanted to tell you how pretty you'll look mummy," She smiled "You'll look like the bride."

"Except that I'll be in pink." I joked and she giggled.

"But you'll look pretty." Brianna repeated. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright Angel… mummy has to go in a few minutes." I said as I lifted her to the ground "How 'bout you show grandma your toys and I'll join you." She nodded and she sprinted off at light speed and I laughed… some energy children have.

That's my little girl… my Angel… my daughter Brianna Laura Hillard. I don't know what life would be like without her but still, there was this feeling that unsettled me, as if something were missing. I looked at my dress again and this time with a scowl. This dress may have been beautiful but it was somewhat annoying.

I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe opening it as I stared at some of the dresses. A yellow one I wore at Trini's wedding, one I wore at Tanya's wedding, another I wore at Ashley's wedding and finally one I wore at Cassie's wedding… which was pink unlike the others. I frowned at them and I finally wondered… when would my time come? For me to float down the aisle?

Between raising Brianna on my own and starting a dance studio and classes for kids I never had time for dating… and who wants to date a woman like me? I come with a package and responsibility is what that package requires which I doubt many men would take on.

Maybe that was the problem…

I came with a package that was 'accidental':

**Flashback**

I don't know whether it's me or something but I developed a habit of putting 'labels' on things like they were cans— even people. I'm not proud of it… in a matter of fact I'm actually shocked that I used to be like that. I still am but not as much as I was. I'll be honest; everything was handed to me on a silver platter. I'm an only kid so my parents spoiled me until no ends so maybe that's how I developed my greed. Yes, I was greedy… that's what led to my 'labelling spree'.

Once more I was fond of getting jealous and coveting what others had. It's not me, I know but it is what I used to be. I see a kid with something better than what I had or something that I seemed to have wanted and actually had the burning desire to get it even if it meant making anyone's life a living hell.

I, Katherine Hannah Hillard, was born in Surrey Hills, Australia on the 6th September 1974 and had lived there until I was 16. My family wasn't wealthy or stinking rich as such but we were a layer or two over middle class. I never had siblings and no matter how much my parents wanted to conceive another, my mum couldn't… it was a miracle how I was born because even the doctors said my mum couldn't conceive before I was born and if she did the baby would probably die by the age of 6 because it wouldn't be immune enough.

To those doctors I say "In your face Jack-Asses, I'm 24 and still going strong!"

Back to the point, so then I knew my parents wouldn't want to lose me so they treated me like a princess. It felt nice and since I had no siblings I'd label everything as mine! Even when my cousins at my age or there about came over, they'd always fight with me because I wanted everything to myself. I had no friends because of my 'greed' issue.

To be honest I was a bitch without realising it!

"Katherine honey," I looked up from my dollhouse to see my cousin Gracie crying with my mum comforting her "Gracie said you didn't let her play with your dolls." The 5 year old me nodded, smiling big and proud. "Do you mind sharing with Gracie?"

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head and hugged my dolls "The dollies are mine!"

"I know they are honey but at least share." My mum tried

"No! Gracie should get her own dollhouse!" I shouted

"It's alright Aunt Sarah," My 7 year old cousin said rubbing her eyes "She's too much of a douche to share anyways!"

"Mum!" I pointed at her shouting, I had no idea what a douche at the time was but I supposed it was a bad word.

"That's enough," My mum said as she crossed over and picked up the dolls and dollhouse and I practically begged and cried for her to let go of them but she packed them away before picking me up. "Now, why don't we go and make cookies."

I sighed and nodded before she carried me and walked Gracie out of the room. And then afterwards I claimed most of the cookies for myself and envied and coveted when my mum gave her more milk than I had. I was a **real** bitch to be honest.

But as I grew, it slowly grew away from me, especially after my diving accident which ended my career as a champion, I guess the whole selfish thing made me realise that I had no friends because of my selfishness at that moment when I needed people the most and that changed, I then became the calm and selfless person I am now… and it feels great!

Leaving my diving dreams behind, I started taking ballet lessons, I had an ambition for dance and it had me. I was top of the class, lead of every recital; to be honest the other girls were envious of me. The same thing happened when I started doing taekwondo, every guy in there was jealous because I faired better than them. Boys will be boys! The more you put a dent in their ego the more envious they are but I felt sorry for them… both my ballet class peers and Martial arts peers. I was once like that but no more.

But when I moved to Angel Grove, I committed the 5 of the most deadliest acts of Greed and Envy one could ever imagine.

**Act Of Greed And Envy #1: Coveting what others had**

I lived in Surrey Hills until I was 16 when my dad was relocated. My dad is a soldier so he had training to do there… especially with these 'monster' attacks and the Power Rangers there to help. At first I thought it was some sort of scheme to get more recognition for Angel Grove and a publicity stunt for the Power Rangers, getting on TV, always appearing on the news.

But the more I watch, the more my 'envy' returned and I coveted what they had. Maybe I did believe in the power but… I don't know, I was just jealous.

But little did I know that I'd be dragged into that world in a different manner. Rita Repulsa took and placed a spell on me… I'm guessing it was brainwash turning me into a cat… Ha, ha, ha! Uh…Irony! But have I to thank her, because that was the only way I could've become one.

**Act Of Greed And Envy #2: Labelling Someone's Belonging For Yourself**

This is one of the deadliest acts I committed. As I was a cat (please note that I'm still laughing at the irony), I was found and kept by best friends Aisha Campbell and Kimberly Ann Hart and secretly I was stealing Kim's life force and powers. By day, I was trying to butt my way into the group.

The advantage I had over her, a little kitty-cat stealing the life force from the 'oh so famous' Pink Ranger. I felt powerful, indestructible… the powers were mine— well so I thought.

By the time the Rangers kicked my ass and broke the spell that Rita had over me, this huge feeling of guilt washed over me. I almost killed a person… and for what? I know people tell me it wasn't my fault because I was under some damn spell but come on! The good Kat was actually enjoying being powerful while the bad Kat was doing all the work.

I still apologize to Kim and the others until this very day… except for someone I don't want to point out *cough coughTommycough cough* (I'll explain why further on). They always laugh at me and tell me its fine and it happened years ago. I still remember how guilty I was at first when they broke the spell but I think the reason why I apologize is not because of what I did, it's of how I went about it.

**Act Of Greed And Envy #3: Labelling A Person With Real Emotions Like A Can**

After Kim left for Florida and passed on the Ninjetti powers to me, I was finally a Power Ranger. It was hard keeping up with the double life. You have homework on this side then fighting Rita, Zedd and Rito on that side, its kind of hard juggling them all. Then hiding all the wounds you get from the Putties from your parents… trust me, they maybe foot soldiers but they can pound you until you hurt like a bitch.

Another challenge that faced me was the obvious teenage cliché… boys—but not just any kind of boys, the ones that you worked with on the team. I think almost each and every ranger has had a crush on a teammate or actually ended up with one. Ranger history is mostly in the department of Billy and Kendrix. They will explain why.

Anyways, there were 4 males and 2 females excluding Zordon and Alpha… mostly because Zordon is a floating head and Alpha is a robot who always says 'Aye-yai-yai!'. So then I have to admit they were all attractive.

Rocky, the Red Ranger with an appetite for life… and food. You try to pick him up and Aisha will just about kill you and dump you somewhere where no one will ever find you… ever!

Adam was the Black Ranger guy you looked at as a little brother, goofy. He was cute and sweet but someone else would be happy to have him and make him happy too (coughcoughTanyacoughcough).

Then we have Billy, the nerdy yet strong blue ranger, the guy who could speak these complicated theories that could fascinate and at the same time leave you with your head cocked to the side and absent mindedly say "Huh?" To be honest he was really attractive, his blonde hair and soft blue eyes, they were mesmerizing but to be honest I wasn't really his type and neither was he mine. But later on he decided not to continue his duties as a ranger when we discovered the Zeo powers but became a worthy ally to us.

Then there was the White Ranger, Tommy Oliver, the handsome, strong dude with a serious mullet. He was every girls' dreams… talk about cliché *eye roll*. Anyways, at that time I found him very, very attractive… not only physically but— you get my point. I found myself slightly attracted to him, not in the 'Be a home-wrecking whore and steal your best friend's boyfriend' kind of way but in the lines of a small kind of admiration.

The thing that rocked Tommy's somewhat perfect world and took him by storm was that letter. And I still wondered why the hell didn't Kim tell him through the phone! The guy was a complete mess after the whole 'Dear John' situation… or in his case: 'Dear Tommy'... Hell! I still think he keeps that letter around him somewhere… maybe I should warn Kim about that after the wedding. Being the good friend and big sister of the group I decided we go on a skiing trip to cheer him up and I tried to set him up with Heather but he ended up falling for me.

I felt my heart skip a beat but to be honest, that cliché feeling that a girl has with a guy wasn't there. There weren't any sparks or fireworks… not even a tiny bit of electricity… just nothing. But I shook off the feeling; I didn't expect to develop those kind of emotions as quick as a finger snap.

That night when everyone went to sleep, I stayed up thinking to myself of what had just happened. I should've been overwhelmed that the guy I liked finally asked me out… I should be squealing like a 13 year old girl, jumping up and down the place or at least be overjoyed but I wasn't. I was rather confused.

"Are you okay?" A voice scared me and I jumped up from my seat and looked at the blonde genius as he approached me. "Did I startle you?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked down at my pants "I think I peed a little."

Billy suppressed the oddness of my last comment and sat down next to me after I inspected my pants. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Well mostly because I'm thinking about stuff." I said "You?"

"I usually have insomnia so the somnolence escapes away from me." Billy said. I cocked my head to the side and he noticed my confusion, he sighed and rephrased himself "I can't sleep."

"Oh!" I nodded in understanding "You could've just said so."

"I apologize; sometimes I forget who I'm talking to." He said

I looked at him with a small glare and I folded my arms "Are you trying to imply that I'm dumb?"

"No, no, no," Billy shook his head "I easily forget."

I sighed and leaned back into my seat "Its okay. I'm just so confused."

"About what?" Billy asked

"Um…" I thought about it for a second "Okay, imagine the girl you had a crush on suddenly asked you out. You should be happy right?"

Billy cocked a brow at me before stating "Kat; is this about you and Tommy?"

To be honest I should've seen it coming, I know he is smart enough to realise what that must've meant… I forgot who I was talking to. I should've told Rocky or something.

I stuttered a bit before standing up, "Boy, I'm tired," I faked a yawn and arm stretch "Bye Billy, see you in the morning."

"Kat, wait!" He remarked, quickly getting to his feet and grabbing a hold of my hand. I could've sworn I felt a small spark flow up my veins. I'm not sure whether he felt it too but he only let go of me. "Maybe I should go sleep as well. Goodnight Katherine." He said before walking off to his room. I stood there in complete shock; from there our friendship wasn't as smooth as could be… I still don't understand why. I'm not even sure I'll see him at the wedding tonight, maybe he's on Aquitar with Cestria or something.

But I ignored that, I had Tommy Oliver. He was practically labelled as mine, and that's what I did, I guess that whole 'You will marry Tommy Oliver' thingy (or 'prediction' as I call it) got to my head. I wasn't so uptight about it but deep down I knew it was true, or **thought** to be more precise.

The point of our senior year changed everything I saw on my relationship with Tommy, especially when our Zeo powers crashed and we gained the turbo powers. Rocky was badly injured so he gave his powers to Justin Stewart who had to be the youngest Ranger in history, I'm not sure if that changed or anything.

We set off to stop Divatox from awakening Maligore who she called her 'Future husband.' Apparently our mission got a lot tougher with Jason and Kimberly being kidnapped by the Diva herself during their deep sea diving trip and turned evil, I had to admit that when we were saving Kim and Jason from Divatox, I was jealous of the chemistry I saw between her and Tommy. That spark was still there between them and I had argued with fact, I remember that we argued about it once but he kept insisting that it wasn't anything.

The factors that turned over my somewhat perfect relationship with Tommy was:

1. Kimberly, I loved the girl and she's now one of my closet best friends but she was posing as a threat to my relationship with him. I don't know whether it was an old flame burning or my imagination but I saw it.

2. College dreams, with him planning on going off to study palaeontology and me planning on going off to London it was going to be hard for us to keep a long distance relationship.

3. My label on him, to be honest this played a big role in turning over our relationship. As our senior year started to come to a close and graduation was up, I knew that we'd part soon. Usually that 'prediction' would've drove me to think that maybe we would be together for good but now, the thought departed from me.

4. My thoughts on other things, I had begun thinking that maybe Tommy wasn't the right guy. I depended on that flipping spark to be there but it wasn't! Not even a tiny bit of it was there. I actually thought that our relationship would excite me but it didn't, it was more like a boring routine now.

5. The fact that Tommy was a two faced bastard that cheated on me… yep, he did! I guess he had the same thought that I had that our relationship was a boring old routine too. I never thought he was that kind of person… he is of the male gender but I thought he was different.

The person who told me that he cheated on me was… and don't think it was Tanya, in a matter of fact it was Kimberly. Kim had returned from Pan Global and Jason also returned from Switzerland along with Trini and Zack who I got to meet.

To be honest I thought Kim was jealous, I mean I was highly convinced that her and Jason were together especially after the whole Divatox thing but she still persuaded me.

"Kat, you have got to believe me!" Kim whined as I filled in my application form to the Royal dance Academy, I wasn't really pinning at it at that time but it was a risk I was willing to take. We were at Ernie's youth centre having smoothies when she brought it up again.

"I'm kind of busy here." I muttered as I continued filling in my form. "Don't you have to work on getting extra credit from your algebra class? You'll need it to graduate you know."

"Katherine I'm serious," Kimberly said "I mean I saw him with Mallory Parker…"

"And what was he doing with Mallory Parker?" I asked putting my pen down and looking at her.

"They were making out… worst sight of my life." My friend cringed at the memory and I rolled my eyes.

"Kim, you do know that Mallory is one of the sweetest girls in school right?" I said

"Always fear the wallflowers. Always," Kim put out very slowly and I roll my eyes once more.

"You're exaggerating. Tommy loves me and I love him." I said, feeling my own words were empty. But I wasn't kidding about the cheating thing.

"Wake up and smell the roses!" Kim said shaking me violently by the shoulders "He, like, always makes up an excuse to blow off dates with you."

"To work on his college application." I said getting her to stop shaking me "You should be doing that too you know."

"No, he does it to get in with Mallory. I'm sure that girl has him in the sack and you're doing nothing about it!" Kim sighed

"Look Kim," I honestly said "Blaming it on Mallory is low, even for you."

"Low?" Kim asked, as if she had never heard the word "Why would I lie to you like this?"

"Hey guys," Jason said as him, Trini, Rocky and Zack came in and took seats near us. Rocky was still bandaged up but he hid the pain well. I'm pretty sure that Tanya and Adam were helping each other out somewhere… I always wondered when they'd have the guts to tell each other their feelings for the other.

"Because maybe you're still into him." I admitted, ignoring my other friends arrival and so did Kim.

"What?" Kim questioned "Kat, what would make you think that?"

"Because I see the way you look at him." I answered

"At this moment with pure disgust, I'm not lying." Kimberly responded

"Okay, what's going on?" Rocky questioned, getting confused about our conversation.

"Kim just spill. Pulling poor Mallory into this won't help." I said, not acknowledging Rocky's question.

"Mallory is a seductive little bitch and you fail to see that." Kim muttered

"I hate to barge in but Mallory is sweet and I mean that luscious blonde hair and bright green eyes are so—"

"Stay out of it Zack!" Kim and I shouted at him in unison before turning back to each other, this time things got pretty loud.

"I shouldn't believe you Kim. Why do you always want the good ones?" I shouted

"How did this turn on to me when we're talking about your boyfriend and Mallory Parker?" Kim shot back

"Wait, what?" Jason said

"Stay out of this Jason!" Kim shouted

"Actually he's involved in this!" I shouted

"He's what?" Kim asked

"I'm what?" Jason followed

"If anyone else here is confused raise your hand." Trini said and everyone besides Jason, Kim and I raised their hands.

"Okay, how am I involved in what you guys are fighting about?" Jason retorted

"Perfectly!" I threw my hands in the air in annoyance "I mean you're with Kim and here she is making up stories that Tommy is cheating on me with Mallory Parker because she's jealous."

"What?" This time, Trini got in on it with Jason and Kim as Rocky and Zack sat there, completely confused.

"When were you going to tell me this Jason?" Trini folded her arms and looked at Rocky's predecessor with a glare.

"Tell you what? Kim and I aren't dating." Jason said

"Well you two are together a lot!" I shouted "Of course we'd know."

"Know what?" Kim shouted "Look, Tommy could be sucking face with that she-witch right now and you're picking a fight with us?"

"Tommy is my boyfriend and I trust him… but you on the other hand have been jealous even though you've been with Jason this entire time." I shot back

"I am not with Kim!" Jason shouted

"Then why do you hang out with her so much?" Trini interrogated gaining confusion from me and the other guys who weren't in on the argument.

"Tri, nothing is going on between Kim and me. Why would there be? She's like my little sister for God's sake!" Jason shouted

"Relationships change, people change!" Trini muttered

"You see?" Kim agreed with her "Trini, I'm not dating Jason but Tommy is taking on two for the price of one if you get me."

"He isn't!" I shouted "Can you stop denying that you aren't jealous even though you clearly have a relationship with Jason? You two have been together a whole lot lately."

"I don't need a boyfriend okay? All I need is to find myself without a guy!" Kim shouted "And again, why would I lie to you, one of my best friends, about what her boyfriend does with another girl? If Mallory is as innocent as you think, why would I use her to get to my point? I can be a bit clueless and wrong at times but not that kind of stupid. And lastly, why would I steal someone who is taken?"

"And who is taken besides Tommy?" I asked

"Jason!" She replied out of exasperation "The only reason why I hang out with him more than usual was because he's worried about becoming a dad and I'm just supporting him!"

"What?" All of us except Kim, Jason and Trini shouted

"You told her?" Trini asked him with a deadly glare.

"I didn't know who to talk to!" Jason answered

"Wait, wait, wait," Rocky interrupted "So that means that you…" He pointed at Jason "and you," he then shifted to Trini "did… and then… you," he pointed at Trini "Got…"

"Did you see that coming?" Zack asked with his jaw dropped and Rocky and I shook our heads.

"Yes! And frankly I didn't want to tell you guys. Are you happy Jason?" The Original Yellow ranger said before grabbing her bag and standing up "I'm out of here!" She said as she walked out of the Youth centre.

"Trini wait!" Jason sighed as he followed her, hot on her trail.

Kim just sat there and laughed at us and our astonishment. She then told us about the two's 'encounters' before he came back to Angel Grove and it got them here and yes they were madly in love and supporting of each other. So maybe I was wrong about Kim and Jason, but I must've not been wrong about Tommy… but my thoughts changed when she showed me.

Ever since then I had never forgiven and or spoken to him… well I talk to him now just because of the wedding. But now I realized that maybe it was my fault that I labelled him. I was going a bit overboard and I think that this taught me a lesson but boy was I wrong.

**Act Of Greed And Envy #4: Greedy Of A Man Who Is Not Worth It**

I still can't believe I was so naïve. I was greedy over a man who wasn't even worth it. I arrived at the Royal Dance Academy in London where I met Daniel Millington… Brianna's **real **father.

So here's how the story begins;

During my stay there, there was this guy, droopy brown, emerald green eyes and a brilliant smile with absolutely adorable dimples. I didn't just fall for his looks… I fell for his personality too. He had this bad boy reputation and several girls have complained that he had a bad boy stigma on him too. I was sure too, he was a flirt, that brilliant smile made a girl melt… especially when he added his signature wink… he stole girls in seconds.

I didn't want any role in whatever he had planned but it's not like he wasn't persistent. He always took every chance he got, and I mean every chance he got.

"Hey Katherine," He said with his attractive accent. It was night time and I was busy practicing my routine that one of my mean teachers Mrs. Renaults who teaches ballet wanted done so I was perfecting it.

"Oh, hi Daniel." I said as I stood in a fifth position. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to a friend?" Daniel laughed

"No," I said as I did a bourré "That's how I talk to someone I barely know."

"Nice to see you care about me." Daniel chuckled and I rolled my eyes before attempting to do a pointe, a pirouette and a grand battement which ended sloppily and I groaned.

"Why is it always coming out wrong?" I muttered

"Whoa, talk about feisty." Daniel said and I rolled my eyes at him "Alright, since you're here at nearly 10 o'clock at night, I take it that this is an assignment?" I nodded; there was no use of being dishonest.

"Who's class?" He asked

"Mrs. Renaults." I said and he winced

"That's a hard teacher." He muttered as he stepped closer to me. "But just know that if you perfect a grand battement then she will practically consider you as her favourite student."

"And I can't succeed myself?" I asked folding my arms

"I never said that Katherine, I for one think you are extremely talented." Daniel said to me in a soft low voice and I blushed a bit before hiding it behind a stare horribly. "But I think that when you do a pirouette, your leg has to at least be at a straight 90 degree angle which will improve your grand battement."

"Should I trust you?" I asked him, folding my arms

"If you want to pass, but you'll owe me a favour." Daniel said

"And that is?" I asked

"Allowing me to take you out to dinner," Daniel smiled that mind grabbing smile of his… the irresistible one followed by the wink… the signature wink.

"Can I say no?" I rolled my eyes, but was a bit mesmerized by him. He was distracting… very distracting.

"If you pass with my suggestion then you can," Daniel said "If not then… I'll leave you alone, for a while at most. Do we have a deal?" He held out his arm and I looked at him with a small annoyed look on my face.

And I made a deal with the devil.

It turns out his advice worked and I had to go out with him and it was a very interesting evening. We soon began dating and I enjoyed it. It was nice to have a relationship again with what happened before… you get me right?

So I practically had greed over him. We had this relationship that was serious on my point of view and unlike Tommy I wasn't willing to let him go. But he let me go… our relationship to him was more like friends with benefits and the benefits were enough to get me a 'Tada! Brianna Hillard everyone'.

There were serious rules at the school about students getting 'knocked up' so I was expelled. They were threatening to expel Daniel too but he refused that he was responsible for it so without any evidence he was allowed to stay.

So I only went to college for two years… almost my complete scholarship. I learned a lot and I was ahead because of my determination but it got me nowhere. I was sent back to Angel Grove to my parents. I swear my relationship with mum and dad was more sympathetic and understanding than I thought they'd be and were happy to help me raise the baby but I wasn't happy… which led me to my last and most deadliest act of greed and envy.

**Act Of Greed And Envy #5: Selfishness**

To be honest I didn't want Brianna… at all. I was taking ballet lessons at the Angel Grove community college and in the end got a job as a ballet teacher for Madam Agrippine, she was an old local teacher and all the students loved her. Eventually she mentored me and didn't mind that I was pregnant, she only loved me like a grandmother.

Soon she retired and left me her studio to run. That's how I'm fending off now. Sure they're 3 classes for Mondays, Wednesday, Fridays and Saturdays and there are more than 30 students in each class but it wasn't enough to get by though.

I wasn't happy once my pregnancy started showing. I was practically a hot mess… I had the baby blues and I swear it was the maternity leave that was killing me. Madam Agrippine took over while I couldn't teach anymore for a while. I hated what was in me… I loathed it since the day it stepped into my life and I realized that while sitting alone in an empty house with it.

I even considered abortion but could never go through with it. Anyways, I was selfish enough to even start drinking while I was pregnant… and I mean get wasted drinking. I didn't care about what was in me and it got to me. I was stressed, I had no other choice. It was either that or be lectured to by a million people.

Since I had my own apartment my parents wouldn't be able to judge me on my drinking habits… they were on a cruise to Tahiti and I promised them (falsely) that I'd take care of the baby when this happened. Once I got wasted and I practically passed out due to complications with the pregnancy. Luckily for me, Madam Agrippine was coming to talk to me about the studio.

I woke up in hospital right next to me was my mentor. "Good morning Katherine," She smiled at me with her French-English accent.

"Morning Madam," I winced as I held my head "What happened?"

"You were drinking." She said "Katherine, you are a very brilliant girl. What were you thinking?"

"What do you…" I gasped when I realized something "Is the baby okay?"

"Lucky for you, the baby is fine." She said before holding my hand "Katherine, why did you do this to yourself?"

"I— I don't know okay? I just thought I'd—"

"Katherine, do you want this baby?" She asked

"I don't know!" I shouted before I began to cry a bit "Sometimes I want it but sometimes I don't!"

She sighed and looked at me "I never had a baby. I was never able to have one, that's why I became a teacher. When I met you Katherine… you practically became a daughter to me." She then patted my arm "A baby is a gift; you never know whether you'll have one ever again. Cherish it no matter how the situation is."

A nurse then came in to tell her visiting hours were over and she left me and went on home. I had time to think… I looked at the bump on my stomach. It was real, it kicked, it moved… it breathed. I remembered my mum's situation… they told me that I'll never survive but I did. She was never able to have children again… what if it also happened to me?

From then on my baby blues were gone… and so were my selfish needs. A few months later, Brianna Laura Hillard was born. The most beautiful baby girl I had ever set my eyes on. I never regretted having her… she opened my eyes. Maybe all those setbacks happened to lead me to her. I promised I wouldn't drink hardcore like that again and today, I'm still fine. Brianna is now 5 years going on 6 and the brightest little girl I've seen.

I've labeled a lot of things:

1. The Ninjetti Powers  
2. Tommy Oliver  
3. Daniel Millington  
4. Other useless shit that I didn't need

My view on those things… they weren't mine to begin with and I had no right to actually claim inwardly that they were mine. The only things that rightfully belong to me are my parents and Brianna… but more importantly Brianna, she is my entire world and I'm surprised she is one thing I didn't want to label as mine although now being away from her for too long will make me go nuts.

I wanted to give her a great life and that was my main mission in life… She looked up to Adam, Rocky and Jason; they were the best uncles she ever had to them since I had no siblings. But what really hurt the most was when she asks 'Where is daddy?' It hurt but I couldn't say 'he's a British prick who never wanted you' so my main goal in life to give Brianna a father… but I wasn't sure whether I could.

**End Of Flashback**

I looked around and saw my phone blinking… I forgot I put it on vibrate so I glanced at the screen before answering. "Hey Rocky, how are you?"

"Why aren't you answering?" He shouted at me from the other side of the phone

"Sorry, it was on vibrate." I apologized "So why did you call?"

"I wanted to see whether you're at Ashley's yet." He said

"No, why?" I asked

"Because there's a crisis" He told me

"What now?" I groaned

"Well, we are having the road trip when we ran out of gas on an isolated road between Angel Grove and Quinton Hill." Rocky said

"What are you doing in Quinton Hill?" I questioned

"Listen, so Adam, Zack and I are still in the truck while Andros, Jason and Tommy are… well, they're hitch-hiking or finding a gas station." Rocky said

"And where did you pass the last gas station?" I asked

"In Angel Grove… over 4 hours away." He responded

"Tell me you're kidding?" I told him and he sighed "Rocky! What the heck!"

"I'm sorry, we can't reach them on their cells," Rocky said "They don't know this route and they could be lost."

"Thanks for the explanation Captain Obvious." I shouted "Give Adam the phone since he is the only smart one out of the three of you asses."

"Hey!" Rocky muttered before he handed Adam the phone

"Hi Katherine… beautiful evening huh?" He said

"Quit the pep talk and get straight to it… why didn't you stop those freaks?" I shouted

"I tried but they just went off." Adam explained

"Fine, does Kimberly, Trini, Tanya and or Ashley know?" I asked

"No… and keep it that way!" Adam said

"Okay… so I won't tell them that you're lost in farm county California where none of you have ever been, out of gas, in the middle of nowhere and I should just keep it to myself?" I asked

"Or you could ruin Kim's wedding day?" Adam pointed out and I sighed

"Fine, I won't say but if you are not back by 5 o'clock tomorrow morning I will tell Kim and at least, I'm telling Trini." I said

"No, she'll tell her. Please don't tell anyone or all of us will be dead." Adam said

"Alright, I won't tell her… and what is up with those reds? Do they always have an ego problem and have this burning desire of going off on their own?" I asked, remembering both Rocky and Tommy

"Obviously," Adam sighed "We'll see what to do, just keep quiet about it… please. If we don't return by 5 you can tell Kim and the other. If we don't make it to the wedding an hour after stall and think of something."

"It's funny because it is always tradition for the bride to arrive late… not the other way round." I said "But keep me posted, if you don't get here then I'll try and do something." I then hung up and let out a breather… if the guys didn't arrive then odds are… Kimberly is going to have their heads.


	2. Tale 1: Closer Again- Chapter 1

**Tale #1: Closer Again  
Chapter 1: Lost In Action**

**Andros and Ashley's House  
No. 41, Westfield Boulevard****  
****Angel Grove, CA  
June 1998**

Katherine stepped out into the terrace of Ashley's home. She had arrived with Tanya since Tanya's car wasn't working and Adam couldn't drop her off because of the pickle him and the guys were in. Kimberly was having wedding jitters as Ashley styled her hair for tomorrow's big day.

Kat decided to step out and take in some fresh air away from the anxiety. She looked at her phone and sighed, even though Tommy wasn't her favourite person in the world… she was her best friend's fiancé and soon to be husband, well if him, Jason and Andros make it to the wedding. It was 11pm, three hours since Rocky had told her they were missing. She felt horrible that she couldn't tell Kim but it was best she didn't know until they were sure… what she doesn't know won't kill her right?

She took a sip from her glass of champagne then looking to her phone with worry. "Is everything okay?" She turned and saw Trini join her on the terrace. "You're supposed to get your hair done."

"Um, yeah." Kat nodded "Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Trini asked but Kat ignored her question

"Has Jason called you?" The Pink Zeo ranger asked "To check up on you and Thayer or something?"

"Um, no. He knows that Thayer is just fine with his parents and that I'm here. Why would he call?" The First Yellow asked

"Nothing." Kat smiled before finishing her drink in a gulp "Let's go and…" She was interrupted by her phone ringing and she eagerly checked the Caller ID, seeing it was of a payphone.

"Is there a problem?" Trini asked

"No, it's just my dad again," Katherine lied "Can I take this in private Tri?"

"Sure, I'll be inside," Trini nodded before heading back in.

Katherine answered her phone once they were out of an earshot. "Rocky?"

"Yeah, it's me…" Rocky said

"Where are they? Have you heard from them yet?" The Pink Zeo Ranger asked

"Gee, it's nice to see you care about us too." Rocky sarcastically muttered, rolling his eyes

"Stop acting so tense," Kat heard from the other side of the line. It sounded like Zack. "Have a beer."

"Is Zack actually considering you guys have a drink while you're stuck in the middle of nowhere?" Kat asked Rocky and he shook his head.

"Once he's had the first bottle there's no turning back," Rocky muttered in annoyance at Adam's predecessor "Look, we're planning on hitch-hiking. Those guys are taking too long with the gas."

"But what if they come back and you're gone?" Katherine said "You have to at least stay another hour."

"Katherine… it's almost midnight!" Rocky broke it down to her

"I can see that," Kat said "Just trust me, alright? I'll plan a search party or something."

"I'm sorry but do you want more people to get lost?" Rocky said "We'll manage, just try and get a hold of the others. We'll hitch-hike if they don't get here in an hour."

"Okay, I'll call you back." With that Katherine hung up her phone before putting it on the table and sighed before running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Katherine jumped a bit with a yelp before clutching at her chest, noticing Kimberly looking at her curiously, her brown hair with curlers in it.

"Kim, you almost gave me a heart attack," Kat breathed in and out rapidly

"Why? We're all friends here; no one is out to get you." Kim assured her with an amused smile. "So why aren't you inside?"

"Just nervous," Kat shrugged

"If anyone here should be nervous then it's me," Kimberly laughed at herself a bit "I'm getting married tomorrow and I'm practically terrified."

"There's nothing to worry about, you're getting married to a…" Katherine trailed off trying to find the right words to use "decent guy."

Kim smiled small and rubbed her arm "Thanks for trying to at least get along with him."

"Well, I have no choice," Kat frowned at her predecessor "Besides, there's no need for us to be nasty… like you said: we're all friends here."

"But I'm really worried," Kim said taking a chair and sitting down "What if he gets cold feet and leaves me at the alter? I'll end up being like, a totally old, wrinkled woman with 32 cats!"

Katherine laughed as she took a chair and sat down near her friend "You watch way too many movies." Kim frowned at Kat but she ignored it "Look, you're gonna get married tomorrow to the guy you've been pinning onto ever since you were 14. Whether you like it or not, this wedding is gonna happen…" Kat trailed off before thinking 'I hope!'

"Are you sure?" The Original Pink Ranger asked

"Yes now stop worrying! He'll be there and you two will get married… what happened to determined Kimberly Ann Hart… the girl who'd get anything she wanted if she put her mind to it?" Kat asked "You can be extremely persuasive when you want to be."

"You know what Kat?" The brunet said as determination covered her face "You're right. Now come on… let's get some curls in that hair of yours… and maybe fix those split ends up a bit." She cringed at the sight of her hair as she lifted a bunch of strands. "What do you use your hair for… mopping the floors? It's like, a total mess."

Kat glared playfully at her predecessor and pulled her hands away from her hair "And that is the Kim I know and love."

"How much longer will we walk?" Tommy Oliver groaned as they walked through the deserted road along side Jason lee Scott and Andros.

"We've been walking for at least 3 hours… and you're complaining." Andros broke it down to him

"What? You're not getting married in a matter of hours," Tommy pointed out

"Man, we went down that road and I hope I'm not going down it ever again." Jason laughed "So… what exactly are we looking for?"

"Maybe a gas station… or a house… anything would be useful at this point really." Andros stated "Hopefully we'll find something soon."

"But let's just sit for a while please." The Red Zeo ranger pleaded as he collapsed onto the grass on the roadside and the other reds rolled their eyes at him.

"Wuss!" Jason quickly remarked as he sat beside his best friend

"Look, we are practically miles away from home and you wanna sit here?" The Space Ranger asked and Tommy and Jason looked at him as if the man was stupid. "I'm sitting too." He held his hands up in defense as he sat near them on the grass.

Tommy pulled out his cell and sighed "No bars,"

Jason pulled out his and shook his head "No battery."

Andros shook his head already knowing the condition of his. A few weeks back Ashley accidently put in the washing machine while it was in his pants' pocket. "What are we gonna do? There should at least be a telephone nearby."

"Why don't you use your Space morpher to contact the ship?" Tommy thought out loud

"No chance, I left it at home…" Andros said and the others cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? Would you carry around one of your morphers when you know that a bad guy isn't gonna jump us?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Jason practically snapped "It seems like the perfect spot for Rita to come back and jump us."

"And who's fault is it… Tommy's!" Andros shouted

"Mine? How is it my fault?" Tommy argued

"If it weren't for you, we could've just gotten gas in Angel Grove but no! You just had to make us leave town early." The Red Space Ranger said

"Me? It was your idea to leave town in the first place buddy," Tommy retorted

"Enough! " Jason said grabbing the other two's attention "It wasn't Andros' or Tommy's or anyone's fault, and if it is then at this point forget about it because we have to figure out a way to get out of here… and go get Rocky, Adam and Zack."

"You're right… but how?" Andros asked as Tommy played around with his phone before shining it at a small sign.

"That seems to be our best bet." Tommy said as his phone light shined on 'Telephone '

"Nice one Tommy," Jason said patting his friend on the back. "Let's follow these until we reach a telephone."

"Okay, since we have no better plan in mind." Andros stood up and helped Tommy up too.

"Seven little monkeys jumping on the bed,  
One fell down and broke his head,  
Mummy called the doctor and the doctor said:  
'No more monkeys jumping on the bed'" Zack sang drunkenly as he took another sip of his beer much to Rocky and Adam's annoyance.

"Six little monkeys jumping on the…"

"Stop!" Adam cracked, shutting up Zack of his singing "You singing that stupid song is driving me absolutely nuts!"

"Can you stop being so up-thight?" Zack slurred

"Zack, you're practically getting wasted here in this situation!" Adam shouted again at his predecessor

"Well sorry Mr, for having a life," Zack slurred with a smirk "With the way you're acthing I'm wondering when was the last thime you got laid by your wifey."

"That's it!" Adam charged for Zack but the Red Ninjetti held him back.

"Adam, calm down. I know you're frustrated but we'll get through this." Rocky assured his best friend

"Have you seen him? He's this close to passing out before we even attend the wedding." Adam said "And if Kim is gonna kill us it's fair enough I kill him first."

"Ooh… I'm so scared!" Zack slurred

Adam growled and Rocky held him back again "Easy there Tiger." Rocky laughed before looking at his phone. "I'm out of battery and the last chance we ever have of getting back to Angel's Grove."

"You could've called a tow truck or something," Adam told him

"Or something… I don't have emergency numbers on my phone." Rocky pointed out

"You could've asked Katherine for it!" Adam snapped

"That would've been very useful information hours ago!" Rocky shot back

"Guys, guys…." Zack then slung his arms over their shoulders "Ever thought of letthing loose and having a beer?"

Adam and Rocky exchanged similar glances before agreeing in unison "We're hitch-hiking."

They then opened their doors and pulled out the drunken Original Black Ranger, locking the car behind them. "We'll get it back tomorrow or… any day actually." Rocky said "Besides, it's Jason's car… not ours."

Adam laughed as they dragged Zack with them along the dusty road.

Katherine anxiously waited for Rocky's next call. It was passed midnight and she needed to make sure Jason, Andros and Tommy were with them and they were on their way back to Angel Grove.

"What is wrong with you?" Ashley asked her as she fixed her split ends "You're not this quiet."

"Oh, nothing…" Kat muttered "Have you heard from Andros?"

"Nope…" Ashley sighed with relief "And I'm glad, being pregnant kind of makes him baby me like some child."

"Well you refuse to get enough sleep," The Pink Zeo Ranger stated "Who could blame him?"

"Who could blame him?" Ashley mimicked and Kat rolled her eyes

"And I wondered why Andros suggested the road trip…" Kat joked and Trini laughed

"No offense Ash, but you're worse than how I was when I was pregnant with Thayer." The Original Yellow Ranger giggled

"You?" Kim questioned with a chuckle "You were practically a mess. Hormones flying around and trust me… you were mean."

Trini frowned before taking a sip from her bottle of water. "Every girl isn't great when she's pregnant… you want experience go to Katherine Hannah Hillard."

Kat scowled at her before sticking a tongue out at her "Whatever!"

"Speaking of kids… how's Bree?" Tanya asked as she poured herself another glass of white wine.

"She's alright," Kat said "Getting smarter and bigger everyday; it scares me at times."

"Why?" Ashley asked

"Well if she comes home 10 minutes later than usual I start to worry… I'm even beginning to wonder how I'll be when she goes off to college."

"I'll make sure to tie you up and lock you in a closet and apply her in college so you won't do that to her." Tanya laughed along with the others. "Don't worry honey; we mums are always like that."

"I guess I'm gonna be an over controlling bitch when he/she is born." Ashley smiled striking a pose "I'm gonna be a hot mum though."

"Boo!" Everyone else in the room remarked at her and she rolled her eyes at them.

"How nice," She mentioned sarcastically until a phone rang and Kat pulled it out.

"Hello?" Kat asked, hopping it was Rocky

"Hi, it's T.J," The Blue Space Ranger's voice was heard from the other side of the line "Have you heard from the guys? They were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Um…" Kat thought about answering but then she wondered how answering his question would cause suspicion amongst the female Rangers with her "Yes I have filled in the paperwork for the studio."

"What?" T.J questioned "Kat? Can you hear me?"

"I know the protocol Madam… I just need to state it out to you but hold on for a second," Kat said putting her phone down

"What the heck is she talking about?" T.J muttered

"Um Ash, I have to take this call so may I?" Kat asked and Ashley nodded, allowing her elder ranger to be excused from her hair session. Katherine stepped out onto the terrace and placed the phone back to her ear.

"T.J, are you still there?" Kat asked

"Yep… and what the hell was that about?" T.J asked "I mean, you knew it was me… and then you…"

"Long story Teej," Kat told him before sighing

"By the way, thanks for picking up… the others' phones were off." T.J said

"We made a deal that we had to keep our phones off," Kat explained "Well due to circumstances I had to keep my phone on," The blonde said

"Circumstances?" The Red Turbo ranger asked

"I know that the guys aren't here," Kat nodded "And I know why,"

"Do you mind telling me?" T.J asked

"Well, they were supposed to be on the road trip but they ran out of gas and are stranded on a deserted road somewhere in Quinton Hill." Kat explained

"Quinton Hill?"

"I know, crazy right?" Kat chuckled

T.J shook his head and said "Kat, this isn't funny. They're lost on a road where I'm sure none of them have been on."

"They haven't… they're dumb enough just to do it." The Second Mighty Morphin pink sighed folding her arms "And worst off all they separated from each other."

"They did what?" T.J remarked "Those mindless jack asses."

"Tell me about it," The single mother rolled her eyes "Jason, Andros and Tommy decided to try and find a gas station. Leaving Rocky, Adam and a drunken Zack… now that I think about it I'm more worried about Zack than any of the others. He can be pretty annoying when he is drunk and talks without thinking… more than when he is sober... who knows how long it'll be before Rocky and Adam kill him?"

T.J nodded his head in agreement "Anyways… I tried reaching all of them but it's all off."

"Wait… all of them?" Kat questioned "But I got a few calls from Rocky before midnight."

"Well I don't know how he did it but it's off now." T.J said "What do we do? Search for them?"

"We could risk getting other people lost…" Kat sighed before scratching her head "I'll think of something and meanwhile you think of something too. From finding out how to find them to stalling the wedding?"

T.J cocked his head back wondering if heard that last part right "Did you just say stalling the wedding?"

"Yes!" Kat exclaimed "And please… this stays between us because they do return and Rocky finds out I told you he will murder me."

"Kimberly has a better chance of killing them all when they get here and miss the wedding." T.J said but then nodded rapidly in understanding "Oh… that's how the whole stalling thing fits!"

"Gee, very intelligent." Kat rolled her eyes "So you know… don't tell anyone!" With that Kat hung up.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Kat jumped at the voice with a yelp and turned to see Trini "Damnit Trini!"

"I'm sorry but you've been acting weird… and you're keeping secrets from us." The Original Yellow ranger folded her arms "And frankly, I don't like it… so start talking."

"Well…"

"And the truth Katherine." Trini clarified and Katherine swallowed hard.

'I'm screwed!'

"How far is this telephone?" Tommy complained and Andros and Jason rolled their eyes

"Is all you do complain?" Jason laughed

"Well excuse me if I'm nervous about actually not making it to my own wedding tomorrow." Tommy explained

"If you stop talking then we will make it," The blonde said "Besides, we have a better chance of making it alive. If we miss the wedding then Kimberly will have a better chance of finding us then killing us."

This was what motivated Tommy and he grabbed the men's arms and dragged them forward "Let's move it!"

"Bro, let go!" Jason said as he yanked his arm away and Andros did the same "Damn! Where did you learn that?"

"You're forgetting that I'm engaged to your little sister," Tommy said

"Right, making you twice as annoying." Andros joked and Jason laughed

"Ha, ha, ha, guys. Super hilarious…. just wait until she hears you two think she's annoying." The Red Zeo Ranger smirked and his two best friends scowled at him before trailing forward until they see one more of those signs… this time pointed upwards in front of a really long pole.

"I think this thing has lost direction," Jason said

"Or has it?" Andros questioned as his eyes trailed up the pole and so did the others and there it was… a telephone box at least 12m up the pole. "Who's jacked up idea was it to put a telephone up there? Earthlings!" Andros rolled his eyes but felt the two glaring at him

"You don't see us talking about Kerovians that way." Jason said

"Guys… main point is, how are we gonna get up there?" Tommy asked

"That seems to be our best bet…" Andros said pointing at the medium metal rods attached on each side of the pole going up. "But your question should've been 'Who's gonna get up there?'"

The Reds exchanged looks before shouting out random names in unison then beginning to argue about who will go up there.

T.J looked down at his phone and tapped it against his hand continuously before thinking of something to do. He didn't wanna disturb Katherine since she was around snoopy women so he decided to take matters to his own hands.

He dialed a number on his phone and placed it on his ear "Hello? This is T.J… I'm gonna need your help, and it's urgent… you still do the techie stuff right? ... Okay, and I know you worked close with Tommy and Jason so I need to ask a favour of you… can you track the two down?"


	3. Tale 1: Closer Again- Chapter 2

**Tale #3: Closer Again  
Chapter 3: An Old Friend To the Rescue**

The reds lost in the plains at 1 in the morning were still arguing about who'd go up there until Tommy whistled loud enough for them to stop fighting. "Look… we can't decide who'll go up there like this so... Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"What?" Andros questioned "What does a rock, a sheet of paper and a pair of scissor have to do with this?"

Jason rolled his eyes before asking his younger friend "How much of Earth culture have you gotten down?"

"Enough to get by," Andros answered and Jason nodded in agreement

"Rock, Paper, Scissors is a game Andros," Jason said "We play it to decide who does something on this planet."

"Okay but… I know we can get a rock around here somewhere but where do we get the paper and the scissors?" Andros asked and Jason face palmed himself as Tommy groaned in annoyance and rubbed his temples. "What?" The Red Space Ranger asked looking at his friends reactions.

"We don't use real rocks… or papers… or scissors!" Tommy shouted "Geez Louise!"

"Okay… so how do we play this strange game?" Andros asked

"Easy, we do this," Jason said before holding out a fist, he softly punched the air three times then showed scissor, "This is scissor, it can cut paper, get beaten by rock but ties with scissors," redid it again and did rock "This is rock, it can beat scissors, get covered by paper but ties with rock" he did it one last time and did paper "This is paper, it can cover rock, get cut by scissors but ties with paper. You just choose a gesture to play but don't mention it… you have to avoid getting beaten but you have to win. Understand?"

Andros looked at him in confusion but then nodded after comprehending it slightly "So loser climbs the pole?"

"There's no other way," Tommy said "So let's move,"

The three joined together and punched their fist three times before breaking into different gestures. Tommy and Jason winding with paper and Andros winding with rock.

"Sorry Andros… you're going up there." Tommy smirked

"That's not fair… I don't know how to play this game." Andros said

"But you attempted… which makes you able to play." Jason laughed "Now get up that pole."

Andros looked worried at the pole and held one of the lower metallic rods and shook it, noticing it's not very stable. "It doesn't look very stable."

"Stable my ass," Jason said

"You were a damn Power Ranger… you've battled Dark Spector, The Psycho Rangers, Divatox, Astronema and God knows what else." Tommy told the younger man "Now get your ass up there!"

Andros gulped loudly earning a bit of laughter from his friends. He turned around, giving them a furious glare and the two stopped and hid it behind coughs before Tommy gave Andros a 'thumbs up' and Jason flicked him a peace sign which in his language means 'It was nice knowing you'. Andros shook his head at the two before taking a deep breath and facing the pole. He placed his foot on the first pole and began to ascend up the pole.

**T.J and Cassie's house  
No. 2 Park Avenue  
Angel Grove, CA  
June 1998**

T.J waited anxiously in his den and the doorbell rang and he rushed over to the door and opened it up. As he opened it, a loud grin took place on his face…

"Billy! Long time no see, glad you could come." T.J said to his guest, William 'Billy' Cranston as he stepped into the den with the man in tow.

"Salutations to you too T.J," Billy said to him as the two sat down "I believe you are well… considering you look healthy to me."

"Trust me… I am this close to losing my mind." T.J said "I'm wondering where the guys are."

"Speaking of them… your phone call was very brief and I believe I'd like to know how on Earth they go themselves into such a situation." Billy said "They are usually so responsible in situations like this."

"I don't know how long you've been on Aquitar but I think that fountain of youth kind of messed your mind up." T.J laughed "They always did that when they were still Rangers."

"But… I'm sure they will find their way back," Billy said

"You don't understand do you?" T.J said "I understand that they can find their way back but question is 'how much time will they take'?"

"I apologize but is there some sort of important oncoming meeting or event?" The Blue Mighty Morphin ranger asked

"Well, yeah. Tommy is getting married in the morning." His fellow blue answered

"Oh… to Katherine?" Billy asked and T.J shook his head "Wait… no?"

"All I know is that back in high school, there were some certain complications to their relationship and it's not my place to discuss that with you…" T.J clarified "He's getting married to Kimberly."

Billy smiled small "Well I wish the two all the best."

T.J nodded before continuing "How's life on Aquitar? I mean I visited with Aurico and you remember but that was a few months earlier on in the year."

"Um yes," Billy said "After the Forever Red mission on the moon." T.J nodded in understanding "Well, I returned two months ago I believe."

T.J then looked at Billy offended "You've been here for like… what, two months and you didn't tell me?"

"Well," Billy shrugged "I'm sorry but I was just about settling down once more."

T.J nodded in understanding "So how are Aurico and the Aquitian Rangers?" The red Turbo Ranger questioned

"Oh Aurico is very well… in fact him and Delphine are betrothed." Billy mentioned "And Tideus, Cestro and Corcus are fine as well."

"What about Cestria?" T.J asked "What about her… weren't you two engaged or something?"

"Well… we were but… things change and people change." Billy said "And I thought Earth women were a headache."

"Oh if it weren't for Cassie then I would've gotten a girl from Mirinoi or something." T.J joked causing Billy to chuckle

"So how's everything been?" Billy asked

"Pretty good," T.J said "Jason and Trini are married and have a 7 year old son."

"Wait… seven?" Billy asked "But if I am not mistaken, then if I track back 7 years it sound as if they had their baby somewhere in their senior year."

"Huh… still a genius I see." T.J said as he walked to the kitchen and went through the fridge. "Do you want a drink?"

"Well I am a bit parched so okay." Billy said

"A beer?" T.J asked "Because all I have is Heineken."

"Sure," Billy shrugged and noticed T.J coming with two bottles of beer and a bottle opener. T.J opened one ad handed it to his senior Blue Ranger and took one himself. "So what else happened while I was away?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, Adam and Tanya got married and they have twins. Jason, Tommy and Rocky started their own dojos around the country but it's more of Jason's project than the others." T.J said, drinking his beer.

"I'm not surprised," Billy said "What else does he do?"

"He's a lawyer," T.J said "Rocky owns some fancy-shmancy restaurant just near the beach. He went to culinary school. Tommy is still in University but they're on break."

"What's he doing?" Billy asked

"Palaeontology," T.J responded "He's getting his PhD pretty soon."

"What does he plan on doing?" Billy asked taking a sip of his drink

"Becoming a teacher," T.J said and Billy chocked on his drink

"Tommy… School… Teacher?" Billy choked "I did not see that coming."

"No one did," T.J shrugged "he just finished a small internship at Angel Grove High for extra credit."

"To be perfectly honest I didn't think he'd become a teacher," Billy said "I'd expect him to become an archaeologist or something."

T.J laughed and shook his head "Zack is a dance coordinator now. Trini is a microbiologist but she lecturers at the Community College for the time being. Kimberly is still in the gymnastics world and Adam owns a soccer training camp here. Katherine teaches ballet at a studio somewhere here and has a five year old kid."

"She has a child?" Billy asked "I'm assuming she's married as well?"

"No… some guy got her… knocked up," T.J said and the blonde felt his jaw tense. "It happened while she was at the Academy."

"Oh…" Billy said in surprise, he knew Kat very well and he knew that she was responsible. He was slowly racking his brain of how she let that happen "So he just left her?" The Blue Space Ranger nodded "How are they fairing?"

"Pretty good…" T.J took a sip of his beer "So how's it been here?"

"I've settled down a bit…" Billy said "I work at the Conservatory as an Astrophysicist and I'm one of the contacts for the NASADA."

"That's pretty cool," T.J said "Where do you live?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll stay in a hotel or something until I find a house," Billy said and The Turbo team leader furrowed his brows at him.

"But you've been here for a while haven't you?" T.J asked

"Affirmative," Billy nodded in agreement

"Then why are you looking for a hotel?" He asked

"My father…" Billy said and T.J nodded in understanding

"Say no more…" He commented "I'd offer for you to stay with Cassie and me but her parents are coming in tomorrow morning for the wedding and they'll be staying here for a while." T.J said, the last part with his nose wrinkled and Billy laughed, remembering his friend's problem with his parents-in-law.

"Too bad," Billy laughed "Wish you all the best." Billy said "I better start tracking them down…" He said pulling out his old Power Morpher and wrist communicator, knowing that they'd come in handy some day. As he fumbled with his equipment he thought of his old friends, his mind racking back to Katherine.

"Well Kat… what are you hiding from us?" Trini asked

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and you know I like sticking to my promises." Kat tried to convince her but Trini shook her head

"But you were telling that guy on the phone… anyways who was that? I don't think it was Madam Agrippine because you acted sarcastic with her at that last point and you have respect for the woman." Trini said

"It was T.J," Katherine said "But I already broke this person's trust, I don't wanna make it worse Tri."

"You've been asking if I heard from Jason then you ask if Ashley's heard from Andros and… what are you hiding?" Trini asked "Is it about the guys?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kat held out her pinky finger and Trini looked at it skeptically before locking hers with Kat's.

"Fine, but I don't think it is that bad." Trini said

"Oh you will," Kat bit her lower lip then moved closer to Trini's side and whispered briefly into her ear before turning away and sitting down and looking at the floor, knowing that Trini would explode any second from now.

"Those jacked up asses got los—"Kat jumped up immediately and used her hand to cover up Trini's mouth, who was shouting that last statement before continuously shushing her.

"So much for telling you… you almost gave us away." Kat whispered at her "If I get my hand off of your mouth… will you not shout? I'm okay with you being raged… but can you be more enraged instead of outraged?"

Trini nodded and Kat pulled her hand away from her before rubbing it on Trini's yellow shirt sleeve… it was kind of moist. "Mmm, very hygienic." Trini sarcastically commented and Kat glared at her. "What were they thinking?"

"Nothing?" Kat said sitting down "It's how they always are."

"Well they're stupid, that's for sure." Trini said "And I can't tell anyone? Kim needs to hear this!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no and for the final time NO!" Kat muttered "She's already nervous enough… imagine what this would do."

Trini thought about it for a second and nodded "True. Fine… this stay between us until you tell me in full what happened."

"Fine… but don't mention it or let it slip." Kat said as she started to explain to Trini in detail, what had befallen the ex heroes.

"How you doing Andy?" Jason said loudly in an amused tone, loud enough for Andros to hear. Andros rolled his eyes at that, knowing that Jason used that nickname only to agitate him and so far… it was working perfectly.

"Shut the fuck up jack ass!" Andros shouted down the pole as he took another step up.

"You aren't here to go all KO-35 on our asses so we're good," Tommy shouted back as him and Jason burst out laughing. Andros shook his head before muttering something about stupid dumb asses before taking another step up the pole and yelped as he felt the metallic pole under him bulge a bit. "Man… are you okay?"

"Yeah… just… lost my footing is all." Andros breathed in and out as he took the last few steps up, using his hands to lift him up. He chuckled in victory and shouted down "I'm there!"

Tommy and Jason nodded in approval as the two did a high five. "Call…" Jason trailed off before looking at Tommy "Kimberly?"

"No!" Tommy and Andros yelled in unison, Andros being able to hear them from where he was.

"She'll murder us…" Tommy stated

"Then who? Ashley?" Jason suggested

"Better but equally as painful." Andros shouted down

"Just call Trini!" Tommy shouted out

"Bad idea bro…" Jason said "Let's lay off the ladies and call a guy."

"Good idea," Andros shouted "How about Teej?"

"Sure," Tommy said as he looked down, scrolling through his contacts and calling T.J's numbers out to him.

"Have you got anything yet?" T.J asked as he came down as tired as could be. He was lucky that Cassie and their son Junior were at Kendrix's or she would've kicked him for being up this late.

"No…" Billy said feeling hopeless "I have tried tracking down their morphers and everything but they're all here in Angel Grove."

"Well we stopped carrying around our Morphers once they stopped working." T.J said and Billy looked at him in utter stupidity. "Bad choice?"

"Complete and utter insipience." The Astrophysicist rubbed his temples in hopelessness.

"Insipience?" T.J asked

"It means foolishness." He told his fellow blue.

T.J nodded in understanding until he realised what he had just implied "Hey! That's not nice!"

Billy rolled his eyes and continued to fiddle with his equipment once more until T.J's phone began ringing. The ringing sound was very annoying to Billy and Billy felt a scowl coming on to his face when T.J didn't answer. "Answer it already!"

"Geez… no need to shout," T.J said as he answered "Hello?"

"Hey Teej, it's me."

"Andros?" T.J questioned

"No, it's Carlos…" Andros muttered sarcastically

"Yep, it's you." T.J rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcastic behaviour. Billy stood up and whispered to T.J, asking him who was it and T.J ignored him for one second before continuing. "Where are you guys? I know you guys are lost."

"What?" Andros questioned "How?"

"Rocky told Katherine who told me." T.J said

"What a mouth on that kid…" Andros then began to get worried that Kat might've told the others "Wait a second, did Kat tell Ashley or more importantly Kim?"

"No," T.J said "She also made me swear secrecy…"

"Can I have a word with him?" Billy asked "I have an idea."

T.J hesitated for a second "Hold on for a second Andros… someone wants to talk to you," T.J then handed the phone to Billy.

"Salutations," Billy greeted

"Um… hello?" Andros said weirdly "Who is this?"

"It's William Cranston," Billy said

"Wait? William Cranston… as in the first Blue Ranger?" Andros questioned "But…"

"Concentrate Andros…" Billy said "Now describe your location…"

"Um… the middle of nowhere?" Andros answered

"You're going to have to candid than that," Billy said in annoyance

"Somewhere on the dirt road between Angel Grove and Quinton Hill, more or less than 4 hours away." Andros answered, still a bit uncomfortable speaking to a very important legend in Ranger history.

"Who are with you?" Billy asked

"Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott," He answered in full and Billy's lips twitched into an amused smile at the Rookie's fear before it fell in realization.

"I was told that Rocky, Zack and Adam were with you… where are they?"

"We… kind of hitch-hiked without them." Andros said in fear as he felt the ledge under him began to move under his weight.

Billy's face then took an angered expression looking at T.J who smiled and waved at him. "Where did you leave them?"

"Somewhere further from us…" Andros then released a small yelp when he felt the ledge taking its toll.

"Andros, are you okay?" Billy asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm over 10 ft above ground level just talking to you on this public phone made by infidels of earthlings and the ledge I'm on is about to fall. Of course something's wrong!" Andros growled a bit, getting annoyed with the Veteran Blue Ranger.

"Alright, just stay where you are… we're on our way." Billy said as he hung up and began to go through the previous call.

"What are we gonna do?" T.J asked

"We're going to track them," Billy smirked as he pulled out one of his invention from his bag.

Andros put the phone back and in it's decoder as he heard Jason shout:

"What's up?"

"I think I just talked to William Cranston," Andros said, still in shock

"What… Billy?" Tommy said "That's impossible."

"Yeah man, he's on Aquitar," Jason said

"I don't…" Andros felt the ledge go lower and yelped "Guys… I think the ledge can't take my weight anymore."

"Well, then come down!" Tommy said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Okay…" Andros said uneasily as he tried to step on the lower ledge but the ledge broke and he fell off the pole screaming as he came down.

"Andros!" Tommy and Jason shouted as their friend was felling down the pole and Jason moved forward with his hands outstretched and successfully caught their terrified friend.

"Calm down, I gotcha," Jason said as he tried to keep him up with his weight "Damn you eat a lot!"

"Thanks Jase…" Andros said as he caught his breath

"What Andy… no kiss?" Jason teased and Andros shook his head and glared at him as Tommy laughed at the exchange.

"Just put me down." Andros said

"No problemo," Jason said as he dumped him onto the ground and Andros fell with a thump.

"Not like that!" Andros said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"So… what happened?" Tommy said "What was Billy doing with Teej?"

"I have no idea," Jason said "What did he say?"

"We shouldn't leave this spot," Andros said "He's on his way."

"At least…" Tommy said collapsing onto the grass

"I can't believe Billy never told us he was here." Jason said following his lead. He then thought about the guy he called his little brother. "We thought he was dead."

"Can't blame you… Aurico told you guys that he went on a mission but didn't return… looks like he did." Andros said sitting on the grass "So what do we do now?"

"All we can do is wait…" Tommy said "The guy is a genius, I'm sure he's figured out a way to find us."

"Teej… what's going on?" Kat finally called T.J after a while with Trini by her side. She finally got her hair done and waited for the others to sleep for her and Trini to find out what was going on.

"We're on our way to Tommy, Jason and Andros." T.J said "We found them."

"That's great…" Kat said before whispering to Trini that they found the three. She then returned to her phone as realisation struck "But wait… what about Rocky, Adam and Zack?"

"We'll get them when we find them." T.J said

"We?" Kat asked "Who are you with?"

"Just know that there's an old friend to the rescue." T.J said before hanging up.

Kat turned to Trini once the line went dead "Is everything okay?" Trini asked

"T.J isn't alone… someone's with him." Kat said , wondering who it was.


End file.
